


Moonlight

by rosemary_09



Category: Compilation of Final Fantasy VII, Final Fantasy VII (Video Game 1997), Final Fantasy VII Remake (Video Game 2020)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Fluff, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Smut, Zack Fair Lives, cloud the powerbottom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-10
Updated: 2020-09-10
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:01:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,770
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26384563
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rosemary_09/pseuds/rosemary_09
Summary: “W-wait.” He stutters, pulling away from Zack, who pouts. He turns to lock the door. He can feel Zack’s intense stare, even when he’s not facing him. Had he been a lesser man, he would’ve been intimidated. But he’s steadied by the fact that Zack wants him. Needs him. And this time, Zack’s all his. No worries of being separated from him, like what happened all those years ago.Alternatively: Cloud and Zack fuck.
Relationships: Zack Fair/Cloud Strife
Comments: 2
Kudos: 98





	Moonlight

**Author's Note:**

> Takes place before the sector seven collapse.   
> I took a long break from writing fanfiction, and there's nothing like a good PWP to get back into the swing of things. And no, "Lost in your Eyes" is not being abandoned. I'm almost finished, and the remaining chapters will be posted soon.   
> Hope you enjoy it!

Rushed footsteps echoed into the dark night air. Hot breaths in his ear, and around the nape of his neck. The pair stumbled up the stairs to the apartment. If Cloud were to have more self control, he would’ve been able to wait until they were in private. But that wasn’t the case. Zack, who he once thought dead, had not only come to sector seven to reunite with Cloud, but confessed his feelings as well. A few weeks of fleeting kisses and busy schedules later, here they were. 

He fumbles with the key in the door before unlocking it. His heart felt like it would explode, his emotions threatening to overwhelm him. His hands shake as he opens the door, immediately feeling himself crowded against it the second he’s inside his tiny apartment. 

Zack kisses him fiercely, with need and hunger. Cloud suppresses a moan as his tongue entwines with Zack’s. It’s wet and hot and Cloud swears he can almost taste Zack’s enthusiasm.

“W-wait.” He stutters, pulling away from Zack, who pouts. He turns to lock the door. He can feel Zack’s intense stare, even when he’s not facing him. Had he been a lesser man, he would’ve been intimidated. But he’s steadied by the fact that Zack wants him.  _ Needs  _ him. And this time, Zack’s all his. No worries of being separated from him, like what happened all those years ago. 

“There. Uh- no chance of being interrupted.” He says between heavy breaths. Zack brings a hand to his waist, lightly caressing his sides through the fabric. Cloud’s vision blurs for a moment in his intense state of arousal. He feels so overheated, wants his clothes off, nothing between him and Zack. 

The taller man leans down to pull his collar down, sucking at his now exposed neck. He fails to subdue his moan this time, and his hips twitch. His cock brushes against Zack’s, and even through their trousers he can feel how hard Zack is.

He feels Zack smirk cheekily against his neck. Before he has a chance to retaliate, he sucks hard on his neck, grazing his teeth back and forth across his skin. Cloud would tell him to stop if it weren’t for the fact that his casual attire almost always includes a turtleneck. Although, he’s not even confident he could tell him as such, even if he wanted to. He can’t seem to talk, his head clouded with heat and pleasure.

He doesn’t know exactly why he’s so sensitive, but he belatedly realizes he’s probably touch starved. No one has ever showered him with this much affection, or at all for that matter. Sure, he might fight monsters for a living, and that definitely includes contact. But that’s nothing like this. Zack’s mouth sliding wet around his neck, biting on his pulse, groping his ass as he does so. 

Cloud isn’t thinking straight, doesn’t need to think about thrusting his hips to press against Zack’s cock. He does it again, and it feels so right. He’s pulled out of his haze for a moment when he hears Zack chuckle. 

“Mmm… you’re so eager, I love it.” He says, his voice thick with lust. Cloud huffs. 

“Zack, I-” 

“Shh. I got you. Just let me do the work.” And there Cloud goes again, slipping back into the haze from earlier as Zack picks him up and carries him over to the bed. He throws him down and climbs in between his legs peppering his face with kisses lovingly. 

“Love you so much, so beautiful, you’re  _ mine _ .” He breaths in his ear, petting his hair assuringly. 

Cloud groans low in his throat when Zack finally palms him through his pants. He gives him a few firm strokes, pulling needy moans out of the smaller man. He pulls away, and he’s confused momentarily until the other reaches to pull his shirt over his head. He can’t help but think, as he stares at Zack’s chiseled muscles and chest, that he’s beautiful. He sits up, suddenly needing to have his hands on Zack. Zack hums, pleased, as Cloud runs his hand across his abs. Zack’s always been bigger than him, it’s just how he’s built, and Cloud feels a swell of admiration as his hands run across his muscles. Zack pets his hair, encouragingly. It’s quiet in this room, overwhelmingly so. Despite this, Cloud nearly misses the breathy moan of the other man when he brushes his knuckles against his clothed cock. 

The haze is clearing, and he has a new idea in mind. Zack’s stare is still burning into him, but this only spurs him further. 

He grabs him by his arms, and flips their positions. Zack makes a noise of surprise as his back hits the bed. Cloud straddles his hips and kisses him hard. He can feel Zack’s cock throbbing against his ass. Zack reaches to grab his waist, but that’s not a part of his new plan. He grabs Zack’s hand and pins it above him. Cloud’s strength matches Zack’s, so he has no problem doing this, although he doubts Zack genuinely wants to resist. They meet eyes again. 

“No. Not now.” He says, pleased that his voice doesn’t shake. He doesn’t miss the way Zack’s eyes widen as he bites his bottom lip, even in the dark light. The moon shines through a window, illuminating a bit of the bed, but it’s still quite dim. It sets the mood, Cloud thinks. 

For a moment, they’re still. It’s a comfortable silence. A ‘breather’, he thinks as Zack’s chest rises and falls beneath him. The silence is broken when Cloud grinds his ass down against Zack’s cock, and the other moans. 

“Damn. You’re killing me, Cloudy. I wasn’t expecting you to be so… forward.” He breaths. 

He hums his response, trailing his fingers across Zack’s jaw. His eyes flutter shut, giving Cloud a chance to finally admire his face better. He moves his hand down to his throat, and feels Zack’s cock throb against him as he applies some pressure against his throat, experimentally. Zack’s breath stutters. Then, he rubs his thumb across his adam's apple. Cloud feels his moan more than he hears it, vibrations rumbling underneath his hand. He can’t help but want to hear it again. He coaxes another one out of the taller man, rubbing his ass against him again. They move their hips together now. His climax starts to creep up on him after a handful of moments- fast, too fast, and he halts his movements. 

The other finally opens his eyes again. Cloud finally releases his hold on his wrist, but keeps his other hand remaining on his throat. It’s hot, so hot, the way Zack bites his lip and rubs his palm across his ass. Cloud finally allows himself to moan, vision blurring once again as Zack rubs and strokes his ass. He needs to get his clothes off, now. 

He climbs off of Zack, pulling his shirt over his head. He fumbles with the double belt, cursing at his stupid, intricate uniform. Zack chuckles softly as he seems to be having the same issue with his uniform, but he finally manages to get his pants off and free his cock. 

It’s leaking pre at the tip, has been for a while now. He doesn’t need light to know that it’s flushed more than usual, can tell by the way it throbs as he meets eyes with Zack. He straddles his now naked hips, pumping himself a few times under the other’s hungry gaze. Half of him wants to just come already, but the other half wants to put on a show. Cloud reaches under the bed and pulls out a bottle of lube. (Thankfully, the other doesn’t comment on how it’s half empty. That’s a discussion for later.) 

Zack watches curiously, seemingly oblivious to his next move.Figures, Cloud thinks as he rolls his eyes. His eyes finally widen with realization when Cloud reaches to tease at his own hole with his now wet fingers. He lets himself moan freely, letting Zack enjoy the view. His hips rock back and forth, against his fingers, and he finally slips a finger in, moaning loudly. He’ll have to apologize to Tifa later. But for now, he curls his finger and watches Zack’s eyes drink in his body.

He slides a second finger again, thrusting a bit harder, looking for that spot inside of him. He’s done this before, knows his prostate is meant to feel great. After a moment, he brushes up against it, doubling over in pleasure over Zack and letting out a sob.

“Zack… I need you…” He pleads, slipping his fingers out. He fights the urge to look away when he meets Zack’s hungry gaze. He fumbles for a condom, and can’t help but roll his eyes when Zack makes a show of ripping it open with his teeth. Typical.

Zack hums, brows furrowed in his arousal and concentration as Cloud lines his cock up with his hole. He prides himself for holding back a pained wince when it enters. The pain subsides after a moment, as he adjusts his hips to take him deeper. 

“Ugh… you’re so tight…” Zack remarks, guiding him by his neck to kiss him. After a moment, Cloud pulls away. “I’m gonna start moving, okay?” He says. Zack nods, failing to hide how eager he obviously is for him to do so. Cloud chuckles under his breath, but it quickly turns into a groan as he takes his cock fully into his ass. 

He steadies himself, placing his hands on Zack’s chest as he moves his hips up and down. 

He doesn’t know how much time passes as he rides Zack, barely registering the filthy noises he and Zack are making. Seriously-Tifa’s gonna grill him for this. He finally tumbles from the haze when he feels calloused hands at his chest, playing with his nipples. It’s too much, and he comes hard without much warning, a choked sob ripping from his mouth. Zack follows a moment after, and Cloud falls limp against Zack’s chest, not realizing there are tears streaming down his face until Zack wipes them away. 

A while later, after they’re cleaned up and cuddling in the bed, Zack asks him something. 

“Did you...like it?” He asks, insecurity tainting his usually optimistic tone. 

“Wha- Are you stupid?” Cloud responds incredulously. “Of course I did. You are so mind blowingly dumb sometimes.”

“I don’t think that’s a word, Cloud.” Zack teases. He pulls Cloud closer to his chest, sighing contentedly.

Yeah, he could get used to this. 

  
  
  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! [follow the twiter!](https://twitter.com/yakukun3)


End file.
